It's never too late
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: JoDe,SamOC...I suck at summaries! just read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: It's never too late  
**Pairing**: Dean/Jo,Sam/OC  
**Disclaimer:** Dean,Sam and Jo do not belong to me.Frances Keating,on the other hand,is totally mine :) coz is me!!!!!  
**Spoiler**: not that I know of...

**Autor's note**: This fic came out totally out of the blue,I know it's kinda non-canon but bare with me! I'm just turning into a "Supernatural" fan!...oh btw,big hugs to my beta Melissa.

oh and thank you sooo much for those kind reviews!

Fran

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**It's never to late  
chapter 1**

Unknown motel

Sam was sound asleep in the old motel room. The lights were out, but the moonlight illuminated his face. There was no sound in the room; nothing but his peaceful breathing and, of course, the cars outside. Suddenly, a female figure could clearly be seen walking towards him. She smiled at the sight of him. He didn't wake nor stir in his bed.

"Samuel," she whispered in his ear. He moved a little, but didn't wake up. She tried again. "Sam, you gotta wake up."

"Go away..." he whispered in his sleep. "Dean, go away." She frowned. "I'm not Dean, do I sound like Dean to you?" she asked.

Out of the blue, he sat up in his bed, opening his eyes. As a reflection, he took the gun from under his pillow and pointed to where the voice came from. She walked a few steps back and raised her hands in surrender. "Don't shoot! I mean, you won't even if you could."

"Who are you? How did you get in?" He spoke, still holding the gun firmly in his hand.

"I'll tell you who I am, if you keep that gun away from me," she said. He moved the gun away.

"Speak," he said, as he got up from his bed.

"My name is Frances...and I'm here to help."

"To help?" he frowned, confused. "Help who? Me?"

"Yes. I mean, not you, your brother. I went to his room, but his sleeps like a mule."

He turn on the lamp and walked closer to her, taking a good look at her face. She looked about his age, with long brown hair falling down her shoulders and bright brown eyes, that were staring at him. A small grin was on her face.

"How did you get in?" he asked again. She smiled.

"Through the wall," she firmly said. He was waiting for her to tell him it was a joke. It never came.

"You're..."

"Dead? Yeah."

She looked pretty normal to him; not even a sign of being dead. Although she did look extremely pale.

"You wait here and I'll get my brother," he said and walked toward the door.

"Don't worry. I won't go anywhere."

**TBC**

**comments are my crack!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those niiiice reviews!! I'm really enjoying this,a lot!.**

**Melissa,big hugs to you girl! U ROCK!**

**Fran**

**btw,I'm trying to make it canon rather than non-canon in the next chapters...I'm kinda new to this,just let me know if you like it!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam didn't even bother to knock; just walked into Dean's room and practically dragged him out of bed. She was right; he did sleep like a mule. He pushed Dean inside his room, despite his protest for his lack of sleep.

"Was that all necessary?" Dean said, as he sat on Sam's bed. "I was having a nice dream in there, Sammy."

Sam ignored him and walked around the room. He opened the bathroom door, finding the room empty. He frowned, as he peered inside. "What are you looking for?" Dean asked. He waited for Sam's answer, getting nothing but a confused look. "What?"

"She was here..." Sam whispered, to nobody in particular.

"She? You had a girl in here ?" Dean laughed and walks toward his brother. "Way to go, Sammy!"

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter!" he answered, annoyed. "I did not have a girl in here. I mean, there was a girl, but now she's...gone."

"It's okay, bro. That happens all the time. Not to me, but..."

"We have to find her."

"That won't be necessary."

They both turned around and Frances was there again, smiling at them both. Now it was Dean's time to be confused.

"How did you...?" he asked.

"Through the wall," she said matter-of-factly. Dean exchanged looks with his brother.

"Ohhhkay." Dean clapped his hands together, laughing. He gave Sam a pat in his back, before replying. "You got me, that was one hell of a joke, Sammy."

"It's not a joke, I really came here through the wall," the girl stated.

"You gonna tell me you're a ghost?" he asked, looking at Frances the same way Sam had a while ago. Now, however, he was becoming suspicious.

"Yes, I am," she said, nodding.

"And I'm supposed to believe that crap?!" He looked at his brother instead of Frances, seeing Sam just shrug and nod his head.

"It's not different from what you see almost every day, is it?" she asked. "The only difference, is that I showed up at your door and you didn't have to find me."

Dean was speechless. He could only stare at the young girl in front of him, unable to say a word. He was more confused now, then he had been when his dad had taken him on his first hunt.

"How did you die?" Dean asked, receiving a smack on his arm from Sam. "What?"

"Didn't it occur to you that it might not be the right time to ask that?" he asked. Frances couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay, Sam. I can answer that. I died in a car accident five years ago," she said, no longer smiling. "Does that make a difference?"

"Yeah, if that's the reason why you're here."

"It's not...I'm here to help you," Frances sad, not taking her eyes away from Dean.

"Help me?" Dean asked, if possible more confused than before. "With what?"

"Well ,I'm kinda not clear about that yet, but he said you needed help."

"Him?" Now it was Sam's turn to ask. "Who's 'him'?"

She shook her head. "That I cannot reveal. Sorry."

"I don't need help. Whoever said I did is mistaken," Dean said, stubbornly. "I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me."

"Maybe not now, but..."

"Hey! I said I don't need help!" he suddenly snapped, pointing his index finger into Frances' chest, forcing her to take a step back. "So, stop with this nonsense and go home."

"I can't," she sadly said. "I can't go home unless I do my job, and my job is to help you with whatever problem you have or may have. So, like it or not, I'm stuck with you. Deal with it." With that, she disappeared from the room, leaving Dean and Sam staring at a blank spot in the wall.

**TBC**

**comments are my crrrraaack! **


	3. Chapter 3

yay for chapter three!! (insert happy dance)

kuddos to my beta Melissa

Fran

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the last three hours, Dean had sat in front of Sam's laptop, searching for any small clue to get rid of Frances. She smiled from the corner of the motel room at the desperation in his eyes, obviously at the fact that he also had Sam looking for something, too.

"You're not gonna find anything," Frances said, still smiling. Dean turned his head towards her, an angry look on his face. "I'm not a demon, there's no way you can get rid of me."

"Yeah, well maybe Ill get lucky," he said and focused on the computer screen again.

She laughed again.

"How did you say you died?" Dean asked, eyes still on the screen.

"Car accident," she said.

"Really? Because I cant seem to find any victim of a car accident with your name on it," he said, smiling at the look on her face. She, somehow, seemed uncomfortable by his statement.

"You didn't die in a car accident, did you?" Sam asked her.

"No, I didn't," she sighed heavily. "It was not accidental at all..."

"You killed yourself," Sam said. It wasnt a question. She nodded.

"There you go!" Dean raised his arms and pointed at Frances "That's the reason why you're here."

"I told you, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!" he said. "It happened before. One would got stuck on earth for breaking his or hers path and now has to wonder around until his time is due."

"I know, but this is not my case."

"What do you mean, it's not your case?" Sam asked.

"I made a deal with...someone." She cleared her throat and sat straight in her chair. "I have to help five people and I could go, whatever I had to go."

"With who? Who'd you make a deal with?" Sam asked again

"With someone..." She was obviously avoiding the question.

"Who?" he insisted

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because he made me promise I wouldn't tell you until the time was right."

"And when is that supposed to happen?" Dean asked.

"When you decide to say what you feel," Frances said and Dean stared at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She just shrugged. "I supposed you have to figure it out."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**this one is kinda short...I apologize for that.Once again,thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Fran**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this about Dad?" Dean asked all of a sudden. Frances and Sam looked at him.

"What?" she asked, stealing a glance from Sam, who clearly didn't understand, either.

"It's this feeling. Something about my dad; about what happened to him."

She shook her head. "No, this is definitely not about your dad."

"Then about who? He's the only one I can think of."

"You're supposed to figure that out ,Dean." she said, exasperated.

"Give me a clue, then."

She shook her head one more time. "I thought you were smart."

"Fine, you'd rather insult me than helped me. That's your choice," he walked towards the door but Frances stopped him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I will give you a clue, but you have to do the rest on your own. I'm only allowed to give you hints once in a while."

"Whatever, just tell me," he said, impatiently.

She sighed. "Fine...it's about a girl."

"A girl? I have a problem with a girl?"

"Yes. Well, it's more like a girl is in love with you but you just broke her heart."

"That's not news," Sam said.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, Dean. You sleep with women and then walk away as if nothing happened, I'll say that would break more than one woman's heart."

"Yeah, but we are talking about only one woman," Frances interrupted. "Only one and you know her pretty well .Actually, you both do."

They looked at each other, both thinking about which girl she was referring to. Sam had the answer in a matter of minutes, but didn't say a word, because of Frances shushing him. Dean, on the other hand, was still scratching his head.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**According to my dearest beta I did capture Dean's personality on this one :),if you agree please let me know!**

**Fran**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frances stood outside the hotel room, trying hard to feel the warm wind on her face. She closed her eyes for a minute and sighed. "I didn't even remember how much I missed feeling the wind on my face," she said to Sam, as he walked toward her. He smiled sweetly.

"Does it make you regret it?" he asked, feeling the wind himself.

"No," she said/"I mean, I do miss things sometimes, but that doesn't make me change my mind. I did what I did because I had a reason."

"What reason was that?"

"I was tired. My life didn't make any sense," she said, with a sad tone in her voice. ⌠It took me some time to figure out what to do, it's not like I was always sad, I did have happy times but..." She sighed. "It just wasn't enough."

"Didn't you try to seek for help?" he asked.

"Yeah, I tried...but nobody listened. My family thought I was under a lot of stress."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, in which Sam took the time to look at her. She was pretty and young; he couldn't understand why someone would give up their life like that, leaving everything behind.

"I know what you're thinking," she said after a minute. "You think I'm a coward, don't you?"

"I never..."

"I'm not. I never said it was easy, I tried to find another way but I didn't, so..." she looked uncomfortable, but somehow this was the only way she could feel good with herself. "I took the kitchen knife and went to my room..."

"Who found you?"

"My mother. I guess, it was all dark when I woke up."

'I'm sorry," he said. Somehow he felt he had to apologize, even though he had nothing to do with her.

"It's okay, it happened five years ago."

"How can I help you?" he asked, politely.

"Just convince your brother to tell Jo he..."

Suddenly, Sam's door opened and Dean came running towards them. "It's Jo, isn't it?" he asked Frances. She nodded. "You're smart after all. I'm surprised."

"Good," he said and walked inside the hotel room, followed by Frances and Sam. "I kinda figured that out."

"Took you long enough," she said.

"Yep." He laid down slowly on the bed and sighed. Frances moved closer to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" she asked, but it sounded more like a protest than a question.

"I'm getting some sleep," he said and closed his eyes, which obviously made Frances even more upset. She slapped one of his feet to wake him up. He gave a little jump "Hey!"

"Aren't you going to the Roadhouse?" she asked.

"'Course I am, but I'm gonna sleep first; it takes more than five hours to get there." He closed his eyes again and Frances let out an annoying yelp.

"Gosh! This is going to take forever!" she yelled.

"Hey, lady!" Dean said, sitting on the bed. "If you wanna go home, you have to be patient. Period." He laid on the bed once more, his head resting on his arms. "I don't like to drive when I'm tired. It makes me cranky."

"Fine!" she complained. "I'm going for a walk, somewhere. You are by far the most annoying assignment I've ever had."

"Oh, thank you." Dean said, a playful smile on his lips.

"It's not a compliment, idiot!" And she disappeared once again.

"You're cruel, you know that?" Sam said coldly, at which Dean only smiled and nodded.

"I know."

"You know she wants to leave. What's the point with making her stay here?"

"I'm just trying to torture her a little; could be fun," Dean said with a smile.

"She has suffered enough already, Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother. "Just let her get some rest."

Dean frowned at his younger brother. There was something weird in his tone that somehow worried him.

"What is it with you and her?" Dean asked sitting on his bed, only to receive an uncomfortable look from his brother.

"Nothing...I'm just saying she needs some peace."

Dean was not satisfied with his answer at all "No," he said, shaking his head. "There's something else." After a moment, he gasped in shock, pointing accusingly at his brother. "You like her!"

Sam shook his head and stood up, walking away from his brother. "What are you talking about?" he said, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Oh my gosh, Sam. She's dead!" Dean added. "You have a crush on a dead girl."

"I do not have a crush!" Sam protested.

"Fine, you're in love then," he said, amused.

Sam threw a pillow at his brother, annoyed at Dean's mocking tone.

"She's right," Sam said almost laughing. "You are annoying."

"I might be, but what I'm saying is true." Dean said in a more serious tone. "You like her."

Sam sighed heavily and sat on Dean's bed, looking sadly at his hands. "Maybe a little."

Dean sat next to him. "But she's dead. I mean you can't relive her again." He stopped for a second, analyzing his own words. "I mean you could, but you shouldn't."

"I know."

"You have to make it stop, otherwise you'll be her next unfinished business."

"I know, Dean."

Suddenly Dean stood up. Clapping his hands together, he looked around the room.

"Okay, I'm ready to do this, he said.

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

"If that's what it takes to get rid of her, and make your feelings go away, I'm ready to take charge."

Sam stood next to him, shaking his head in denial. "Dean, you have to do this for you not for me."

"I am doing this for me. Sort of. But, I'm also doing this for you." He smiled kindly at him. "Okay, girl!"

Sam gave a disapproving look to Dean. He shrugged and corrected himself.

"Sorry. Frances, I'm ready to do this!" he yelled.

She showed up out of nowhere making both brothers jump. They still couldn't get used to the idea of a ghost following them around.

"It's about damn time!" she complained.

"You can thank me later, by the way."

Dean said and walked toward the car. Sam on the other hand, just stood there next to Frances, looking at his brother as if he was insane.

"C'mon people! Let's hit the road!" He yelled from the car. They had no other choice but to follow him.

**TBC**

**comments are my crack (and so is Dean...and Sam aaand maybe Papa Winchester)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The song Frances is singing in the back of the Impala is called "It had to be you" by Michael Buble,I'm just crazy about that man and I had to add that song! you know? coz is beautiful :)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Frances sat quietly in the back of the Impala as Dean drove. She looked outside the window at the landscape, passing before her eyes. She suddenly woke up from her dreamland and looked at Dean from the rear-view mirror.

"Hey, Dean? she said, calling his attention. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to Jo?"

"What?" He looked back at her, confused.

"You know? Words and stuff."

He shrugged. "Not really..."

"Well, you still have time to think."

They fell into an awkward silence, in which Frances thought Dean was thinking about what to say. She turned her head to the window again and sang in a very low voice which drew Sam and Dean's attention.

"It had to be you, it had to be you. I wonder around and finally found somebody who, could make me true, could make me be blue or even be glad just to be sad thinking of you..."

"What's that?" Dean asked. She laughed softly.

"It's what human beings call a song," she answered, mockingly.

"I like it," Dean smiled. "You know? I might as well use that."

She snapped her head in his direction "What?! You can't do that!" she protested, Sam nodded in agreement.

"It's not fair, Dean," Sam said. "You can't use someone else's words and make it your own."

"What are you talking about?!" It was Dean's time to protest. "Songs are meant to be dedicated, so this is my way to do it for Jo."

"Then mix a CD or something!" Frances said, angrier at Dean's suggestion. "If you wanna tell Jo how you feel, use your brain┘and your heart. You know? The beating thing inside your chest," she added, sarcastically.

Sam laughed at her joke. Dean offered a hurtful look at his brother "What?! She's funny."

"Obviously..." he whispered.

"Dean, you gotta stop!" Sam suddenly begged.

"Why?" Dean asked, worried at his little brother's reaction.

He got close to Dean's ear and whispered. "I gotta pee."

"What!?" Dean yelled, pushing his brother back to his seat. "You're gonna make me stop for that? Sam we've been here for hours, can you just wait until we get there?"

"No!" he protested ."If you don't stop, I'm gonna pee in the car."

"Fine! I can't believe I'm riding with a five-year-old girl."

They stopped at the next gas station, Sam running towards the men's room, while Dean and Frances waited in the car. She stared at Sam from the window and sighed.

"Your brother's cute," she said in a dreamy voice.

Dean turned his head towards her and frowned, confused.

"That sure came out of the blue," he said.

"He's cute and lonely. I wonder why?" she whispered, completely ignoring Dean's eyes and kept staring outside the window.

"Listen," Dean spoke again and she looked at him this time. "I don't want you to say those things to him."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's hard enough for him, you know? Living like this. He doesn't need more pain in his life," he spoke, truthfully.

"What makes you believe..."

"Whatever you're trying to do, just stop," Dean added, and turned his head to the lonely highway one more time. Sam came back just minutes later and frowned at the awkward silence.

"Everything alright?" he asked and looked at Frances, but she avoided his eyes.

"Just perfect," Dean answered and started the engine returning quickly to the road.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**this is sooo like non-canon...but what the hell! ENJOY! **

**One more thing,I forgot to write something in the first chapter and maybe I should write it now.Frances Keating belongs to me,I created her a long time ago for a TV script I'm writing,so if you hear or see anything related to her somewhere you would know it's me...**

**Fran**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean sat inside the car, parked in front of the roadhouse. Frances and Sam shared an awkward look, especially since Dean seemed to be holding his breath since she stopped the car.

"Are you alive in there, Dean?" Frances asked. He blinked a few times and nodded.

"It's time, Dean." Sam patted him on the shoulder, but he still didn't move.

It was odd for Sam to see his brother react this way about a woman, especially since he seemed to be some sort of a chick magnet.

"I don't think I can do this," he whispered in a very unDean-like voice.

Sam frowned. "C'mon Dean! It's just a girl."

"Oh no, she isn't just a girl," Frances interrupted from the backseat. "She might be the future Mrs. Winchester." She looked at Dean, who was still holding his breath and smiled. "The mother of your children.■

Sam raised his hand. "You're not helping."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Just go," Sam said to his brother. "We'll wait here."

Seeing that Dean still made no attempt to move, she hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Don't you just stay there and do nothing." she pushed him "Move!"

"Fine!" he screamed at her. "Damn girl, you got some issues."

He slowly walked out of the car, taking deep breaths in the process. Sam turned his head to Frances as he spoke. "This is weird, I've never seen Dean so scared before."

"Maybe he's not scared," she said. "Maybe he's in love."

INSIDE THE ROADHOUSE

Dean walked awkwardly towards where Jo was standing. He stood there, watching her every move in silence. She was so concentrated in her wiping the tables, that she barely even noticed his presence. After a few minutes, he coughed softly to make himself noticeable. She turned around and stared at him, surprised.

"Dean, what are you doing here?"

"I was..." He pointed at the door. "-just passing by."

"Really?" She kept staring at him, not convinced at all. "Where's Sam?"

"He's outside with┘" He stopped, not sure how to explain who Frances was. "A friend."

"Why don't you tell them to come in and grab a beer?" she asked, walking to the door. He stopped her. "I need to talk to you for a second."

"About what?"

He looked down at his feet. He was so nervous that felt his heart beat way too fast. Jo frowned at Dean's nervousness.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I'm not good at this..." he whispered, his eyes still fixed on the floor.

"Not good at what?" She made an attempt to touch his hand, but it made him equally nervous.

He sighed heavily. "I'm just gonna say it." He lifted his eyes from his feet to meet Jo's. "I love you."

Jo gasped in shock. She stepped away from Dean slowly. "You what?"

He suddenly shook his head and walked to the door. "Nevermind...I'm sorry."

He left the place almost running. Sam and Frances watched him walk away fast and couldn't understand why Dean looked so distressed. Jo, on the other hand, stared at the door for seconds until she followed him outside.

"Hey!" she screamed. Dean turned around when he saw her. "You can't say you love me and walk away," she said, anger floating with each word.

"I'm sorry, alright! Maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all."

"Then leave," she said, sadly. "Vanish from my life once and for all."

He walked towards the car, but Sam stopped him.

"Don't do this, Dean," he whispered to his brother. "We've been through a lot to get here, don't give up now."

"She wants me to leave," he said.

"And you're gonna quit because of that?" Sam asked, frowning. "Winchester's don't give up."

Dean nodded at his not-so-little brother and turned around to look at Jo again. She was looking at everything but him, tears obviously threatening to fall. Sam pushed him so he could start walking.

"How do I know you're not playing with me?" Jo started. "How do I know this is not just a game for you?"

"What I said was true, you have to believe me."

"Prove it," she simply said.

"How?" Dean asked her, confused.

"I don't know! You're a Winchester, figure it out."

He blinked a few times and looked at his brother and Frances. They shrugged. Suddenly he walked closer to Jo, taking her by the waist. He kissed her fully on the lips and she kissed him back with the same amount of passion and desire, putting her arms around his neck.

Frances smiled happily at Sam "Finally! I'm so going home tonight!"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**After I re-write this chapter I knew there was something missing,actually SOMEONE missing aaand since I adoooore Papa Winchester I had to include him here (insert sigh)...**

**hope you like this one!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Frances stood there, waiting for something to happen but it didn't. She looked from Sam, to Dean, her eyes finally settling on Jo.

"Excuse me!" she interrupted the loving couple. They broke apart slowly, Dean blushing, as was Jo. "Sorry but, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Jo barely noticed her presence.

"I'm still here!" she yelled. Jo frowned at her. "Sorry, I didn't introduced myself. I'm Frances and I'm dead," she said as normal as she could, probably thinking Jo would freak out. She didn't. Instead she just waved a hand at her.

"Hello..."

"Wait" Dean interrupted. "I did what I had to do, I don't understand."

"Do what, exactly?" Jo asked, trying to fit in the conversation.

"Tell you I love you," he smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back.

Frances looked around for a second. "Maybe I should ask-yeah, I'm gonna do that. I'll be right back."

She disappeared out of nowhere while both brothers, and Jo, stared at one another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stepped into the dark cloud. There was nobody there except a brown-haired man with his face facing somewhere in the space. She waited until he became aware of her presence, which took only a minute or so.

John Winchester smiled kindly at her.

"You're here," he said, sweetly.

"Yep, I'm just visiting. I, mean since I haven't gone home yet," she said, a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah, about that," he said, walking towards her. "Something came up."

"Something?" she asked. "What do you mean something?"

"Well..." he cleared his throat. "Its about Sam."

This time she walked towards him. She couldn't help but feel scared. "What about Sam?"

"He's confused. Extremely confused."

"Like everybody else."

"No, it's not that simple." John protested. "He is confused about you."

She blinked a few times. "Confused about me? Why?"

She shook her head before John could answer. "No...no, this isn't happening." she walked away and John took her hand.

"There is nothing you can do about it, it's done."

She abruptly let go of his hand. "You could have done something!" she yelled. "You could have showed up like you did to me and tell him to stop."

"You know I can't do that, I can't interfere."

"But you interfered in my life. I was fine until you came up with this stupid assignment!"

"It was meant for you to help my son," John said, calmly.

"Yes, one son. I did it, now I get to go." She walked away again, while John kept talking to her.

"It's not that simple, Frances..."

She stopped walking, but didn't face him.

"You have to finish this. It's not done yet."

She walked away, returning to where she was before. To where Sam was waiting for her.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**One more chapter to go...I'm sooo gonna cry...hope you like this one,it sure made me happy to write.**

**btw,I know Jo is so non-canon in this chapter,sorry if it bothers you but as I sais before,I'm new into the Supernatural fandom**

**Fran**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She walked immediately towards Sam and pushed him as hard as she could. He backed away, confused. "You bastard!" she yelled at him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean asked, interfering between Frances and his brother.

"Leave us alone, Dean," Sam said, his eyes focused on Frances.

"But, Sammy..." he protested.

"Just leave!" she yelled at him. He took Jo's hand and left.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"You know?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, your dad told me."

"My dad told you. How?" he asked again. She stared at the ground and wiped away her tears, angrily.

"He sent me to help his kids. I did it. Now I'm out," she said, as a few tears fell down her cheeks again.

"Frances..."

"No," she interrupted him with her hand. "You can't tell me this. I'm dead! I'm dead, Sam."

"I know," he whispered.

"I killed myself for a reason, you can't make me regret it."

"I know I can't."

"Then why are you doing this? Why now?" she asked, barely whispering.

"I don't know!" he yelled, frustrated. "When I met you, I felt something, like we should have met before, you know? Something I can't explain. I'm sorry, I really am."

She turned around and cried; cried and cursed her life as many times before, when she was alive, when nobody ever gave her a reason to live. "I can't turn back, I can't. My life here is over, I don't belong here, Sam."

"Maybe you do." He tried to take her hands, but she backed away.

"No," she shook her head, still crying. "You can't tell me this, it's not fair."

She walked away and as she did so she disappeared. Sam sighed heavily and walked inside the Roadhouse.0 He closed his eyes, trying hard to fight back the tears. He felt angry and frustrated. Dean noticed this the moment he saw him.

"You okay, Sammy?" he asked and looked behind him at the door. "Where's Frances?"

"I don't know," he whispered, sitting on a chair in front of Dean and Jo.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked. "Is she gone?" she asked. Obviously, Dean had filled her in on the details.

"Not yet. Something┘came up," Sam said and looked at Dean. He understood "She knows."

Dean frowned. "What do mean? You told her?"

He shook his head. "No, dad did it."

"What?" Dean stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly he understood. "He sent her to help me..."

"Yeah," Sam said, resting head in his hands. "This is a mess."

"Oh, don't say that, Sam," Jo said, smiling sweetly at him. "She'll understand."

"I tried to explain everything to her, but I only made her cry," Sam said, helplessly. "I mean, it's a miracle if she doesn't hate me, since I became her next unfinished business."

"We can find a way to help her," Jo said.

"How?" Sam asked her.

"You have to let her go," Dean suddenly said. Sam swallowed hard. "It's the only way."

"How can I do that? How can I, if I only want her to stay with me?" Sam sadly stated. Dean took a chair and sat in front of his brother.

"Listen to me, Sam," he quickly said. "You can't do this to yourself; you can't condemn her to stay here for you. She doesn't belong here anymore."

"She said that, too," Sam looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. It nearly broke Dean's heart.

"Then do it; let her go."

Sam took a deep breath and left the room, defeated. Dean and Jo watched him as he walked out slowly. She took Dean's hand and squeezed tight. He smiled sweetly at her.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter...Did I mention how much I loooove Papa Winchester? coz I do,I really really really do aaand I could not write a story without including him.**

**Hope you like it,I had a great deal of fun writing it and to be my very first Supernatural fic it turned out pretty well! Maybe I'll write more :)**

**kuddos to my beta,Melissa.I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Fran**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stood in the same spot, waiting for her to come back. She eventually did, walking firmly toward him, her eyes puffy; a clear sign of crying too much.

"Are you trying to punish me?" she asked him, sniffing.

"Of course not," he said, keeping his voice low.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"He's your son!" she screamed.

"I can't control his feelings"

She stared blankly at him. "We were supposed to meet, weren't we?"

He nodded and she cried even more. He hugged her sweetly, letting her sob against his chest.

"Why is this happening to me?" she said, sobbing.

"It's your destiny, Frances. You just can't control it," he whispered.

She raised her head from his chest. "I was happy..."

"And you still will be. When he's ready to let you go."

She sniffed again. "Is he?"

He nodded. "It's time for you to go back; he's waiting for you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood outside looking at the empty road, trying to suppress a sob. Saying goodbye to someone he unconsciously fall in love with was hard, especially since she was dead.

"Sam..." she whispered behind him. He turned around slowly. "Are you ready?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'll never be ready to say goodbye," he said softly. She let a tear roll down her face. "But if that's what I have to do, then I will."

She sighed and looked at the ground. "I never meant for this to happen."

"So you love me, too?" he pleaded.

"It's that important now? Sure it wouldn't make this less painful?"

"I have to know," he whispered, taking a few steps towards her. "Was this meant to be? Were we supposed to meet?"

She turned her head to the side, avoiding Sam's eyes. "It was our destiny."

They felt into a silence, neither of them look at each other.

"Will I ever see you again?" He shook his head, as if he had said something wrong. "Will you be watching me?"

She laughed bitterly. "I'll try, but you already have two angels taking good care of you."

He smiled.

A bright light was somewhere along the road. She cried softly and he tried not to do the same. It was hard enough for them to do this. She took the remaining space and hugged him tight.

"You saved me," she whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

She turned into the light and disappeared. Sam closed his eyes, still feeling her touch, and cried; cried as he felt his heart broke into pieces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gas station -Three weeks later-

Dean made a quick stop at the gas station, in which Jo took the time to stretch her sore legs and Sam did the same. Just when they were about to hit the road again, a white car stopped not too far away from them. His jaw dropped at the sight and ran towards the brown haired woman walking out of the car.

"Excuse me!" he yelled, but the girl didn't seem to pay any sort of attention so he tried again. "Frances!" He graved her left arm and she turned around, the so familiar brown eyes staring at him.

"Sorry?" she said, irritated.

"Are you Frances?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I think you're confusing me with someone else," she said, politely.

He laughed, ashamed. "Yeah, you're right." Still, he stretched his hand to shake her's. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Eleanor." She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sam."

Dean waved a hand to his brother, gesturing him that it was time to go.

"I gotta go, my brother is waiting," he said sadly. She nodded. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, likewise."

"Maybe we'll see each other again," he finally said. She smiled.

"Yeah. Some other place, some other time."

She got into her car and drove off. Sam stood there looking, as the car disappeared from the driveway. He looked at the sky and smiled.

"I hope so."

**FINITO!!**


End file.
